Red Haired Key, Sailing the Sea
by Demonflare13
Summary: REMAKE! Cause my other one kind of sucked...  What would happen if Shanks was naughty and left a women with his unknown daughter? What would happen to her? Would she grow up prim and proper? Or dream of being a pirate and find a certain straw hat crew?


It was a nice day. The sun was shining, seagulls were flying and I was sitting in the center of a crappy little raft. My arms crossed and my legs outstretched. I was cold, wet and starving.

It wasn't a hard concept to believe that I had been basically kicked off the island I lived on...they didn't need to do it in such a brutal way though. Pitch forks and flames kind of way. It hadn't happened too long ago so, I still remember it well...

"KEY! You better run! It's one thing to use swords but setting houses on fire! That's it!" Bellowed Barlow, the monstrous tyrant of the island I had once called home as he barrelled after me with his 'hammer of death', as I called it. He was the town blacksmith and, hated me with this passion I would never understand. The whole village was with him too, waving various farming items and such.

Now, the whole reason I was chased was a complete misunderstanding. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. These three stupid kids in town had decided to play with fire and 'accidentally' put the mayors house a flame. I happened to be walking by and was the only person at the scene so ,Ta da! It's all my fault.

I was just coming up onto the local port. A few ships were in. I knew of a simple way to get back to my house. My talent wasn't in swimming though. I could, but not well...at all.

Barlow took a massive swing of his hammer. I jumped over it and stumbled as I landed on an unsteady part of the port. I stuck out my tongue, "You missed!" my moment of superiority was soon stopped as I fell forward at the sudden movement of what I was standing on. I quickly turned my body to see a giant fish pulling me. I stared in shock for a long moment.

"Good bye and good riddance! I hope you end up just like yer brother!" Yelled Barlow, waving his hammer. I glared and gave him the middle finger. That had been a low blow... He wasn't the only one celebrating though. I stared at the party the towns people were having.

The fish had left after about a day. I had kind of felt like crap the first few days. It hurts a little when you know that the whole town hated you. It had been about two, maybe three weeks since then and I felt like I was about to die. All I had was my clothes, a few beli and my cherished swords, Ryuu. I looked around in the area and traced out an invisible compass on the raft. I was trying to judge where I was. I was pretty sure I was in east blue...maybe...no clue. I knew that I started in east blue. I knew that.

My stomach urked with each wave. After a while, you start getting sea sick. I laid down flat on my back. I had absolutely no energy. I glanced over to the side of my raft and saw a shadow in the water...a big shadow. I was suddenly on edge, popping up. I looked from side to side. The shadow was gone...but a ship had appeared!

I jumped to my feet, only to fall back down. Like I had said, no energy. I tried to yell but, all that came out was a hoarse cough. I was so angry at myself as I tried to yell again and again. That was when the shadow came back. I looked over at it and was suddenly catapulted into the air. This was something for me to yell about. I cursed loudly as I saw the water rapidly coming towards me.

I hit it hard and tried to see what had hit me as I was under water. It was the tail of a large fish. I looked up and gasped again as it was coming back down right on top of me. I was sent spiralling down into the water. I floated for a moment, to dazed to do anything.

I shook my head and slapped my cheeks slightly, bringing myself back into reality and began to swim to the surface. As I had stated earlier, I was not a good swimmer and, I was being weighed down. I began to try and swim faster as, my lungs began to feel as though they would stop working. I was too far from the surface though. I couldn't die yet though...I had too much to do. It was no use though. I just didn't have the energy.

Everything just went black.

I could feel something pulling me upwards. I didn't know what it was, nor did I look.

"Hey...Hey! You alright?"

I was awoken quickly, immediately sitting upwards and coughing up water. I felt a hand pat my back, "You kind of scared us there."

I looked over at a long nosed person and blinked a few times, trying to remember what had happened. My black button up shirt was soaked...so were my rolled up jeans. I coughed again. I quickly realized I was on a ship and looked at the group of people surrounding me. A green haired swordsmen, a curly browed smoker, a girl and a guy with a straw hat. The guy in the straw hat was staring at me and, suddenly directly in my face.

I kind of leaned away from him, "Hello." I said, confused. The person looked me up and down, circling me slightly.

"You know who you look like!" He blurted out.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." I replied, standing up and shaking what felt to be water in my ears. I stumbled back a little and my stomach growled loudly. I wasn't to concerned. I've been listening to that sound for the past two weeks. I looked at my stomach though. This had been one monstrous growl. I shook slightly, trying to contain my laughter.

"You sound hungry." commented long nose.

I laughed slightly, "Starving...can I raid your fridge or something? Please?" I would beg if I had too. I just wanted food.

These people were generous people. I happily chomped down on a hunk of meat.

The crew was still staring at me.

"Who are you anyway?" Asked the green haired guy.

I swallowed a hunk of meat, "It's polite to introduce yourself first." i replied, going in for another attack on the meat. The guy grunted. I looked up at him, "I already know who you are anyways...Zoro, right? Bounty hunter...I don't know the rest of you though..." I took another overly big bite.

"Surely you know me!" The long nose guy posed, "The great captain Ussop!" He flexed slightly and I held back laughter, shaking my head in the process.

"I find it hard to believe you're a captain." I said. I then looked over at the guy with the curly eyebrow and raised my own, trying to inquire a name.

He looked at me, "I am the world class cook, Sanji."

"You, my good sir, can make some good meat." I nodded, taking more bites, "And you, straw hat?"

He was still staring at me intently, trying to think of something, "Why? Why do you look like him?" he narrowed his eyes slightly.

I blinked a couple times, my mouth to full to reply. I then watched absent mindedly as two posters floated down. I choked instantly when I saw my picture on one of them, coughing and gagging. I punched my chest to get the meat down as the orange haired girl picked them up.

" 'Red Haired Key'?" she read, "...20,000,000!" Ussop was patting my back and I finally swallowed the meat, "Holy crap..." I breathed, catching my breath. I felt the eyes of the crew members on me as the orange head continued reading.

"...Burned down houses, killed marines...Daughter of the infamous Red Haired Shanks!" She basically yelled the last part.

I blinked a couple of times, "I can explain." I said, waving the meat bone.

I was suddenly being interrogated.

"Where is Shanks now? You're his daughter? He never told me he had a daughter! How could this have happened!" The straw hat kid was taking this hard and, with every word he was looking at his hat, "Why Shanks! WHY!"

"Calm down, Luffy." Said the orange haired girl, even though she seemed just as angry.

"Okay." I stood up and stretched slightly.

"Jeeze your short..." Said Zoro, looking down at me. I looked at him, glaring slightly.

"Shut up you...Marimo." I narrowed my eyes and challenged him, his 5'...10 ness to my 5 foot nothingness.

"You gonna make a fight out of this, Chibi?" we glared at each other for a moment, sparks flying.

"Tell us who you are!" Yelled Luffy, shaking me by the shoulders and destroying the glaring match I was in.

"My name is Key and I was kicked off the island I used to live on." I replied, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"But how are you Shank's daughter!" He began to shake me even harder. I was getting dizzy and could barely breath.

"Once...you stop...strangling me...I'll...tell...you..." I said, losing air rapidly with each breath.

He slowly released his grip, letting me breath.

I rubbed my neck, catching my breath, "Let's just say, almost 17 years ago, Shanks had a bit of fun on the island I'm from." she said, "Then never came back."

That didn't seem to satisfy the hyper active captain as he began to pace and think to himself.

"17..." I saw Ussop start doing some math in his head, "That means you're 16, right?" He asked. I nodded, "That's right."

"And...you've done all the stuff on the flyer?"

I paused and scratched my chin slightly, "I swear, I didn't burn a house...at least, none that belonged to anyone."

He stared at me in shock. Horrified, shock.

I stretched then paused as I felt as though I was lighter. I put my hand to my waist where I usually kept Ryuu. I looked down when I didn't feel the familiar handles and chain, only to see nothing. My breath caught in my throat as I began to frantically look around, repeating the words 'where is it?' over and over. I frantically went running over the deck of the ship, looking behind various items.

"What are you looking for?" Asked the orange haired girl-whose name I still did not know.

"My swords...Ryuu..." I replied, frowning, "Don't tell me they fell off in the water! Oh no...Oh no!" I was having a bit of a panic attack.

"Calm down." Said Zoro. I stopped and looked at him with huge, terrified puppy dog eyes, "They're below the deck."

The last word hadn't been out of his mouth before I was dashing into the boat at top speed. I went through every room twice before finally finding ryuu in a room with some gold. I nearly screamed with delight and ran over to my swords, hugging them tightly and being careful not to cut myself. I gleefully put them in their my belt and went back up to the deck.

"What are we going to do with here? I don't think she can be trusted..." I paused half way up the steps as I heard the girl. I swear, I wasn't eavesdropping...they were talking loudly.

"I kinda like her." I heard Ussops voice, "She's a little strange but, she doesn't seem like a bad person."

Strange? He was one to talk...He's keeping me out of trouble though so, I approve.

"I wonder if she can actually use those swords." Zoro added.

I don't like to brag but, I am pretty skilled in my ways. At this point, I decided to come up onto the deck, smiling happily at the recovery of ryuu.

I got a suspicious look from the girl, as the others just looked at me.

"...What?" I asked, "Is something wrong?"

Luffy came up and stood in front of me, "You...Really are Shanks daughter, right?" "As far as I know." Was my reply, "I don't know what your thoughts are but, think what you want."

I felt myself being examined slowly, "You have red hair...a scar...same eyes...You're a girl version of him."

I nodded slowly to his thoughts, "Okay...Is that good?"

He was silent for a moment before smiling widely, "Would you like to be apart of our crew?"

I stared in a stunned state of shock. "WHAT!" Came the yell from the girl.

"Oh come on, Nami! Look at her! She has a bounty already!" Exclaimed Luffy, finally revealing the name of the angry girl, "She's basically a pirate already!"

As the question began to sink in, I grinned widely, "Really?" "Yes! We need more members anyways!"

"That would be great!" it was a better option then being thrown over board! "Thanks for having me a board! Let's celebrate with booze!"

"...we don't have any right now." Said Sanji.

I grimaced slightly, "Really?" I asked, "I'll need to get some at the next island..."

"Why?" Asked Nami, staring at me suspiciously.

"Because. Booze is the wonderful drink and I have been sober for over three weeks." I crossed my arms and nodded, leaving it at that.


End file.
